Fallen Angel
by P-Amidala
Summary: Eine junge Bekannte von Carter braucht seine Hilfe.


Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir! (außer natürlich meinen eigenen) 

A/N: Ich weiß, dass das vermutlich nicht jedermanns Fall ist, da sich viel um einen völlig neuen Charakter dreht, aber ich versuch auch einiges Carter/Susan einfließen zu lassen!

FALLEN ANGEL **KAPITEL 1**

Susan Lewis fühlte sich vollkommen fehl am Platz. Sie trug eine schwarzes, langes Abendkleid und auch die Personen um sie herum waren formell angezogen.

„Alles okay", wurde sie von John gefragt, der neben ihr stand und hin und wieder einige alte Bekannte begrüßte.

Susan nickte und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Alles bestens. Ich hab bloß das Gefühl, dass das hier nicht ganz meine Kragenweite ist."

John lächelte sie an. „Das ist Unsinn, du siehst in deinem Kleid super aus!"

Jetzt musste Susan wirklich lachen. „Von dem Kleid hab ich gar nichts gesagt. Wirklich gut, wie du von einem der unangenehmen Thema ablenken kannst. Trotzdem danke für das Kompliment!"

John grinste und wandte sich einem älteren Ehepaar zu, das gerade auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Auch John hatte sich fein gemacht und trug einen schicken Anzug.

Susan ließ noch einmal den Blick durch die riesige Halle schweifen in der sie stand. ‚Warum hab ich mich von John nur dazu überreden lassen, ihn hierher zu begleiten?' fragte sie sich unwillkürlich. Als sie John wieder ansah, fiel ihr auch schon ein, warum sie mit ihm mitgegangen war. Heute war seit langer Zeit der einzige Abend, an dem beide frei hatten. Eigentlich hatten sie vorgehabt, ins Kino zu gehen. Danach wollten sie essen und es sich zu Hause gemütlich machen. Seit die beiden zusammen waren, war das noch nicht häufig vorgekommen. Auch diesmal hatte es nicht funktioniert, einen gemeinsamen Abend zu organisieren, weil Johns Großmutter einen großen Empfang zugunsten irgendeiner Stiftung gab und sie John sehr gerne dabei hatte. Da John also ungern abgesagt hätte, hatte sie kurzentschlossen entschieden, ihn zu begleiten.

‚Krasse Fehlentscheidung', dachte Susan, als eine Frau mit funkelnden und sicher unendlich teuren Diamantenketten, Armreifen und Ringen hereinkam. Missmutig schaute Susan auf die eine dünne goldene Kette, die sie um den Hals trug. ‚Richtig schäbig' überlegte sie.

Sie bemerkte nicht, dass John neben sie getreten war: „Tut mir leid", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

Susan zuckte leicht zusammen. „Was tut dir leid?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Das alles hier. Ich merke genau, dass du nicht wohlfühlst!" John sprach leise weiter.

Susan schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „So schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht! Ich kann nur mit den Leuten hier nicht viel anfangen."

John nickte. „Ich weiß, was du meinst." Er sah durch den Raum und plötzlich erhellte sich seine Miene. „Das wird sich aber jetzt bald ändern", fügte er grinsend hinzu. Er nahm Susan an der Hand und zog sie mit auf die andere Seite des Raumes.

Dort stellte er sich hinter eine junge Frau, die John noch nicht bemerkt hatte und in eine andere Richtung starrte.

„Angel", sprach John sie an. Die junge Frau schnellte herum und kaum sah sie John, erhellte sich ihr Gesicht.

„John", meinte sie und umarmte ihn. John erwiderte die Umarmung schnell. „Schön, dich zu sehen", murmelte sie ihm zu.

Beide lösten sich voneinander und John grinste das 17-jährige Mädchen an. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dich mal wieder zu sehen. Die letzten paar Mal haben wir uns anscheinend immer verpasst!"

Angel nickte. „Wenn du warst, war ich nicht und wenn ich war, warst du nicht. Einfach unglaublich, dass wir und nie getroffen haben!" Dann wandte sie ihren Blick auf Susan. „Und wer steht da hinter dir?"

„Oh, Angel, das ist Susan Lewis, Susan das ist Angelina Miller", stellte Carter vor.

Angel reichte Susan die Hand. „Freut mich. Sie dürfen übrigens Angel zu mir sagen", meinte sie lächelnd.

Susan erwiderte das. „Gerne, freut mich ebenso!" Sie musterte Angel. Sie hatte blonde, lange Haare, die sie hochgesteckt hatte. Nur ein paar Strähnen an der Seite ließen erkennen, wie lang ihr Haar tatsächlich war. Angel trug ein schimmerndes langes, rotes Kleid mit Spaghetti-Trägern. Um den Hals hatte sie eine einfache goldene Kette mit einem kleinen Herz als Anhänger.

Carter grinste beide an. Dann wandte er sich wieder Angel zu. „Wo hast du Billy gelassen? Er würde ihn gern mal wieder sehen!"

Angel sah sich um. „Eigentlich wollte er nur schnell was zu trinken besorgen, von dem ich morgen keinen Kater bekomme!"

„Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass du ohne Kopfschmerzen aufwachst", kam eine Stimme hinter Angel hervor. Sie drehte sich um und sah Billy vor sich stehen, der zwei Gläser mit Orangensaft in der Hand hielt.

„Danke", meinte Angel lächeln, nahm sich ein Glas und drückte Billy einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hey Billy", begrüßte John den jungen Mann lächelnd. Auch Billy bemerkte jetzt, wer bei seiner Freundin stand und unterhielt sich kurz mit Carter. Susan musterte ihn währenddessen. Billy hatte schwarze Haare, die aussahen, als wäre er gerade erst aus dem Bett gekrabbelt. Er war etwas größer als Angel, die ca. 1,70 m groß war. Zusammen machten sie nicht den Eindruck, als würden sie freiwillig auf eine solche Feier gehen.

„Susan", hörte sie John neben sich. „Das ist William Miles. Billy, das ist Susan Lewis!"

„Sagen Sie Billy zu mir. Schön, sie kennen zu lernen", lächelte Billy und reichte ihr ebenfalls die Hand.

„Gleichfalls", erwiderte Susan. Die beiden waren ihr sympathisch, sie wirkten nicht so verkrampft wie der Rest der Gäste.

John wandte sich Angel zu und Billy, der aus Erfahrung wusste, das diese Gespräche etwas länger dauern konnten, redete etwas mit Susan.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich im Bezug auf Alkohol so zurückhältst", meinte John.

„Ich hab morgen viel zu tun", erklärte Angel. „Außerdem", fügte sie grinsend hinzu. „Bin ich ja noch keine einundzwanzig."

„Das hat dich doch sonst auch nie abgehalten", entgegnete John neckisch.

Angel musste ebenfalls grinsen. Dann wurde sie ernst. „Jetzt ernsthaft, wir haben bestimmt schon ein halbes Jahr nicht mehr miteinander geredet, das ist ja schlimm. Du hast mir noch nicht mal von Susan erzählt. Sie scheint nett zu sein!"

Carter nickte. „Ist sie. Und du hast recht, wir sollten mal wieder ernsthaft miteinander reden!"

„Wie sind diese Wochen deine Schichten?"

John dachte kurz nach. „Die nächsten zwei Tage hab ich Spätschicht und dann die ganze Woche Frühschicht!"

„Gut", meinte Angel. „Da können wir uns dann ja mal treffen!"

Wieder nickte John. „Wie lange bleibst du in der Stadt?"

„Nicht lange, ich muss am Freitag in Washington sein, also hab ich nicht mal eine Woche!" Angel sah nicht sehr glücklich darüber aus, dass sie Chicago so bald wieder verlassen musste. „Am Tag werde ich keine Zeit haben, ich muss ein paar Verträge aushandeln und die nächsten zwei Abende muss ich auf irgendwelche stinklangweiligen Partys!"

John lächelte. „Wir werden schon die Zeit finden uns zu treffen. Rufst du mich morgen Nachmittag an?"

„Klar", erwiderte Angel. „Aber wir müssen uns jetzt ein bisschen unter die Leute mischen!" 

Sie drehte sich zu Billy und wartete, bis Susan ihren Satz zuende gesprochen hatte, bevor sie sich ihm zuwandte. „Kommst du mit ein bisschen zwischen den Leuten rumrennen, alle nett bequatschen und ganz höfliche Gespräche führen?"

„Keine Angst", erwiderte Billy grinsend. „Da lass ich dich schon nicht allein!" Er verabschiedete sich von Susan und Carter, nahm Angel an der Hand und zusammen gingen sie langsam, mit den Orangensaftgläsern in den freien Händen auf eine Gruppe von offensichtlich äußerst wichtigen Personen zu.

„Wer sind die beiden?" wollte Susan neugierig von John wissen.

„Ein paar alte Freunde", erklärte John lächelnd, fügte jedoch, als er Susans fragenden Blick sah hinzu: „Ich kenn Angel seit sie geboren wurde, ich habe früher oft auf sie aufgepasst, als sie noch klein war. Ihren Vater gehörte die Miller Production, die kennst du doch sicher."

„Diese riesige Firma, die im Jahr Millionen Dollar an Gewinn macht?" Susan war erstaunt.

Carter nickte. „Genau die! Angels Eltern, Thomas und Sarah, waren bekannte meiner Familie, dadurch bin ich dann auch an den Babysitter-Job bei Angel gekommen. Als ihre Eltern dann vor einem Jahr gestorben sind, hat ihr Vater ihr die Firma hinterlassen. Obwohl sie ja eigentlich noch viel zu jung ist für so ein Geschäft, hat sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit den Vorstand überzeugt. Außerdem hätte sie die Firma nie freiwillig aufgegeben. Miller Production war das Lebenswerk ihres Vater, das würde sie niemals in fremde Hände geben."

Susan nickte langsam. Das hätte sie Angel gar nicht zugetraut. „Und was ist mit Billy?" wollte sie dann noch wissen.

„Billy ist der Sohn von Thomas Millers Stellvertreter. Billy und Angel waren von kleinauf zusammen, haben miteinander gespielt und seit drei Jahren sind die beiden richtig zusammen. Billys Eltern sind bei dem Flugzeugabsturz gestorben, bei dem auch Angels Eltern gestorben sind. Seitdem hilft er ihr, wo er kann. Man kann sagen, dass er jetzt ihr Stellvertreter ist, obwohl es ihr lieber ist, wenn man ihn nicht so nennt!"

Wieder nickte Susan. „Trotzdem, die beiden sind doch viel zu jung für so eine Riesensache", wandte sie ein.

„Normalerweise schon", bestätigte John, aber Thomas und Charles, Billys Vater, haben die beiden von kleinauf darauf erzogen, einmal die Firma weiter zu leiten. In einer öffentlichen Schule waren sie sowieso nie, sondern hatten Privatunterricht und da konnte man ein paar Lehrstunden in ‚Wie übernehme ich mal Papas Firma' eingebaut werden. Billy hätte das zwar eigentlich nicht gebraucht, er hätte sich auch einen anderen Job suchen können, aber irgendwie hat er auch immer alles mitbekommen und jetzt leiten die beiden Millers Production!"

Susan war beeindruckt. Sie hätte Angel und Billy gar nicht so viel Verantwortungsbewusstsein zugetraut und das mussten sie zweifelsohne haben, um eine solche Firma zu leiten. „Jetzt bin ich beeindruckt!" Susan lächelte Carter an, der kurz darauf den Blick abwandte und quer durch den Raum Billy und Angel zusammen höflich über den Witz eines Geschäftsmannes lachten.

Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
